


i suppose i shouldn't have said that.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Gen, poor hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: a closer look into that scene in MaM where daisy calls hazel out for crushing on alex - and alex for crushing on her.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	i suppose i shouldn't have said that.

"You're quite mad about him. You gape at him like a fish. It's exactly the way he looks at me."

The words seem to ring in my ears. 

I love Daisy, I truly do. She is my other half, the yin to my yang. But sometimes I wished to slap her. I close my eyes for a moment, and in my mind's eye I see Alexander, complimenting Daisy rather pathetically.

My whole body seems to ache, badly. I can feel that awful stinging sensation behind my eyes - the one you get before you begin to cry. My insecurities are something I put on the back burner in my mind. I try not to discuss them, or act like they are there, but they are, and they're horrid.

I open my eyes and look at Daisy.

Why does she have to be so perfect? Why does she have to have perfect blonde curls that perfectly frame her face, and pretty, fair, smooth skin that I do not have? Why does she have to have those blue eyes that Alexander seems to be so taken with?

It's not fair.

My insecurities are quite sick and twisted, because they only seem to rear their ugly head when Daisy says something like was she just did. 

Daisy frowns at me, and she apologises. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

I shook my head, hands shaking. She looks perfect even as she looks upset. I want to let the tears roll down my cheeks, to let her know that I was upset with what she'd said because she was right, and I didn't want to believe that it was so. But I blink them back and listen to her apology.

I wrap my arms around her, and she beams down at me, and I cannot help but feel that I am nothing compared to her. 


End file.
